The prior art available to the Applicant as much as understood is directed to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,445; 3,667,709; 3,809,425; 4,089,554; 4,131,327; and 4,181,348.
The instant invention is directed to improvements in the prior art by providing for a cabinet structure arranged to store various camping paraphernalia in an orderly and usable manner.